My Right Kind Of Wrong
by Lyss Loves Magic
Summary: When Ino, Sakura, and Hinata go to a lake and hot spring outside of Konoha to hang out with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto, what will happen? Read and find out. Main pairing: SasuSaku, slight ShikaIno and NaruHina.
1. At the lake exchanging kisses

My Right Kind of Wrong

My Right Kind of Wrong

A SasuSaku Story for the sake of love

(Small dose of NaruHina and ShikaIno)

(Major Sasuke OOC!)

(It isn't the song by Leann Rimes, but I like the title a lot, so I named my story after it. Enjoy! )

Chapter 1:

Sakura was walking to her house, on a very sunny summer day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Sakura. Why don't we all go to the lake outside the city? There's also a hot spring! So we can hang out there all day and through some of the night. Perfect to beat the summer!" Ino said. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. They than looked at Ino and nodded._

"_Ok. Let's meet at the front gate in half and hour and I'll lead the way. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto will already be there." Ino said slyly and skipped away leaving two VERY shocked and red faced teens._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura walked into her house and began to get her bathing suit on. It was a white two piece bikini with a small Cherry Blossom on the right side of the bottoms and a Cherry blossom on the left side of the top. She grabbed a light green oversized shirt, her towel, and her pink flip flops then raced out the door to the gate of the city.

Sakura saw her friends at the gate and waved at them. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup! Let's get going! I had to tell the boys to go ahead of us because we were waiting for you!" Ino snapped and walked through the gate with Hinata and Sakura on either side of her.

**To Sasuke:**

Sasuke was lying on his back on top of the lake water, just relaxing before the girls came. Shikamaru was sitting in the lush green grass, staring up at the sky. (Me: How predictable of 'The lazy genius'.) Naruto was pacing along the top of a small waterfall, wondering if he is going to jump into the lake from that height or not.

Sasuke sighed, a little annoyed and went under water and swam to the bottom. He felt like never coming up, that was how annoyed he was.

**SPLASH!**

_What the!? _He thought then he saw a flash of blonde hair and bright orange swimming trunks. Sasuke shook his head under the water. _Dobe. He actually jumped. _He thought and swam back to the surface and looked at his blonde friend. He was laying face first in the water. He looked up at the top of the small waterfall and saw a petite girl in a white bikini and pink Cherry Blossoms on it. She had pink hair, and in his words….. A DAMN GOOD LOOKING BODY! He dog whistled in his head. But never out loud. He was Uchiha Sasuke after all.

Suddenly, she dived. She did a summersault in mid-air and put her hand at the top of her head so she was perfectly straight and went head first into the water.

Sasuke dragged Naruto's unconscious form out of the lake and next to Shikamaru.

Sasuke was wearing dark blue swim trunks with the Uchiha symbol on the right side pocket.

Shikamaru was wearing a forest green swim trunks with a small deer on the lower left part of the trunk leg.

Naruto was wearing bright orange swim trunks with ramen bowls scattered every where on them.

**Back to Sakura:**

She dove into the water. She felt the water around her begin to bubble. She half-flipped in the water and resurfaced. She gasped for air and waved to Ino and Hinata. "It is wonderful! Jump in!" She shouted, and swam toward her friends. Sakura walked out of the water and started talking to her friends.

"Come on you two chickens! The water is perfect and I just saw Sasuke staring at me, so I know Shikamaru and Naruto will be staring at you guys." Sakura giggled as her friends began to blush madly.

They quickly took off their oversized shirts and dropped their towels.

Ino was wearing a black two piece bikini with purplish pink designs on the right of her top and on the left of her bottoms. (That is what my swim suit looks like. )

Hinata was wearing a lavender one piece that had an oval shape hole on the stomach, showing a lot of her stomach and the swim suit also revealed a lot of Hinata's back.

**Back to Sasuke:**

He watched Sakura walk over to her friends, Ino and Hinata. She told them something and they blushed madly. Then they quickly took off their baggy shirts and dropped their towels.

_I know Naruto and Shikamaru will want to see these two._

Sasuke nudged and punched the two awake and they bolted up right and glared at him.

"What was that for Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, but glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and gestured with his head toward the girls. He almost burst into laughter and tears when Naruto and Shikamaru almost had a nosebleed.

They again, glared at him.

**Back to Sakura: **

"Wait, let's say hi to the guys." Sakura said slyly.

Ino grinned evilly and Hinata nodded her head and Sakura led the girls to the boys.

**Back to Sasuke:**

Sasuke calmed himself down and noticed the girls coming toward them. He smirked and watched Sakura stop and sit in the grass, next to Sasuke, Ino sat next to Shikamaru, and Hinata sat next to Naruto. (Big circle. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata.)

"So, what are you girls doing over here with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't we just say hi?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke stood up and showed Sakura and gestured for her to take it. Of course, she took it and he helped her up to her feet.

"If you will excuse us, I would like to take Sakura for a swim." Sasuke said and led Sakura to the water's edge. "I would like to take lady Hinata to the hot spring." Naruto said giving Hinata his hand and helped her to her feet and lead her farther into the forest to a small spring.

"Let's just stay here Shikamaru." Ino suggested, and lay down on her back and Shikamaru did the same.

**To Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sakura looked into the water and went to stand up straight again when she was tackled into the water. She turned her head around and saw Sasuke. His arms were wrapped around her waist and arms so she couldn't get out of his grasp. Unfortunately, they were in the deep part of the lake and they sank to the bottom. Sakura couldn't hold her breath and signaled to Sasuke that she needed to get back to the surface. He smirked, shook his head, and gestured to his lips.

She blushed and shook her head. He shook his head in an annoying manner and let out an air bubble. Sakura looked at the air bubble and her eyes lit up in realization. She leaned in and pushed her lips against his. She got air and felt her lungs relax. She went to pull away, but Sasuke was holding her so she couldn't pull away from him. She felt him smirk and let her go and swam to the surface. Sakura couldn't move. She sat on the bottom of the lake and was blushing like mad. She was deep in thought, and didn't realize that she needed air.

Sasuke reached the surface and looked around for Sakura, but couldn't find her. He went back underwater and sure enough, there she was at the bottom. He smirked and swam back to the bottom.

He reached the bottom and shook her by the arm. She shook and looked at him, and glared. He smirked and swam back to the surface with Sakura behind him. He reached the surface and gasped for a breath, only to be pulled back underneath by his shoulders. He quickly inhaled and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes under the water and saw Sakura glaring at him. Sasuke eyes widened a little, but returned the glare. They resurfaced slowly still glaring at each other.

"What went through your mind to do that to me?" Sakura asked quietly. She was pissed. (She's like me. When we are pissed, you better run like hell. But does Sasuke know that? Nope! )

Sakura clenched her fists. Sasuke wasn't intimidated; he just looked at her with a smirk glued to his face.

This got Sakura even more pissed. "Are you going to answer me!?" She shouted.

His smirk grew; he just ignored her and walked to the shore.

Sakura looked like she was about to murder someone. She slowly went up to Sasuke and punched the back of his head, hard.

Sasuke flinched. He looked up and glared at a smirking Sakura. "What the hell was that for!?" He snapped.

She shrugged. "You ignored me and almost drowned me." She said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke had a scowl on his face. He rubbed the back of his head. "Whatever." He sighed and grabbed his towel and began to dry his hair.

Sakura sat next to him. "Sorry Sasuke. I was really mad." She apologized. He 'hmphed' and turned his back to her and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sakura sighed and moved closer to his back. She put her hands on the part of his shoulder that curved up to his neck. She began massaging his neck and shoulders. Her parents said that when she got older she should become a masseuse.

Sasuke shivered with delight under her touch.

**Sasuke:**

_She has the softest hands. She knows just where to massage. This is the best I've felt for years. _He thought.

**Sakura:**

Sakura smiled and began to massage his back and then his sides. She put her arms around him, making it look like she was hugging him from behind, and began to massage him chest. ((Yes you can massage someone's chest.))

Sasuke liked this. He was more relaxed than he has ever been.

Sakura put rested her chin on his shoulder so she could see what she was doing. She then felt breathing in her ear.

"How about I massage your shoulders now." He said huskily. She blushed but nodded none the less. She got up and sat in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he put his hands on her shoulders and neck. He began to massage her shoulders and his smirk grew when he heard a little moan escape her mouth.

He moved to her shoulder blades, then to her spine. She shivered when he did this. He moved his hands to hers side and then to her stomach. He moved his head forward so his face rested on her neck. He still rubbed her stomach but he began kissing her neck.

Sakura blushed madly but let him kiss her neck. She moved her hand to his head and ran her fingers though his hair and massaged his scalp. Sasuke moaned into her neck which made her shiver. He began sucking on her neck and leaving love bites.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his body. Their body's fit together perfectly. She moaned a little but pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Sasuke groaned and leaned back, his hands supporting him.

Sakura turned around, her arms crossed. "Well?"

Sasuke blushed and stood up, picked up his shirt and towel. "Hey guys, I'm going home! I'll see ya tomorrow." He shouted so everyone could hear him.

They all said their good byes to Sasuke. Before he left he turned around and looked at her. "If you want to know why, come over to my house tonight for dinner and I'll tell you then." He smirked slyly and left a blushing cherry blossom.

**To Shikamaru and Ino:**

Shikamaru had his hands behind his head and looking up at the canopy of tree limbs and the patches the revealed the sky. He slowly fell asleep.

Ino looked down at an already sleeping Shikamaru. She giggled a little. She just looked at his sleeping form. _He looks really cute when he is sleeping peaceful…… _

_**SNOORE!!**_

Ino sighed. _Never mind the peaceful part. But none-the-less cute. _She smiled. _His cuteness is making….. me…….want to……_ Ino slowly moved her head toward Shikamaru's. There was an inch between there faces. She slowly closed the gap.

Her lips were placed on his lightly.

**Shikamaru:**

Shikamaru felt something be lightly placed on his lips. They tasted like….. Lavenders and grapes. It was so delicious. He slowly opened his eyes and they widened in surprise. It was Ino who was kissing him. Unconsciously, He lightly grabbed the back of her head and cupped her cheek. He pulled her into him.

**To Naruto and Hinata:**

Naruto jumped into the hot spring, head first. His head was underwater, along with his torso, but his legs stuck up in the air, unmoving. His legs fell forward and his body rose to the surface. He was still for a couple seconds. Hinata wasn't paying attention. Then….. Naruto jumped up holding the top of his head with his hands. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!! THAT HURT!!" He screamed. Hinata looked at him with eyes wide with shock.

"Naruto-kun! What did you do?!"

* * *

**R&R PLZ!**


	2. Author's Note

**Arg! Sorry everyone! I'm so so SO very sorry! I've been in Hawaii visiting my sister and Sophomore year of highschool is NOT easy! Catching up and issues have kept me from updating my stories. I thank you all for your reviews... the few that are there... I will update soon and I WILL continue this story! So... I'm almost done with CH. 2 of this one so stay tuned! **


	3. Another Author's Note

**Arg! Sorry everyone! I'm so so SO very sorry! I've been in Hawaii visiting my sister and Sophomore year of highschool is NOT easy! Catching up and issues have kept me from updating my stories. I thank you all for your reviews... the few that are there... I will update soon and I WILL continue this story! So... I'm almost done with CH. 2 of this one so stay tuned! **


End file.
